


Seven Year Itch

by Tukma



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Fingering, Angry Sex, Biting, Cat Grant Mentioned - Freeform, Cunnilingus, Dansen - Freeform, Drunk Sex, Established Dansen, F/F, Face-Fucking, Fisting, Fucking, Nipple Licking, Oliver Mentioned, Pining, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Pregnancy, Scratching, Solitude, Strap-Ons, The Waverider (DC's Legends of Tomorrow), Unrequited Love, established rojascorp, gushing, lonley, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tukma/pseuds/Tukma
Summary: For seven years Kara is alone, trying to change things, to make earth better to regain what she has lost.  solitude, failure and alcohol have become her life.After all that time she comes to an earth that is perfect except one small detail, Lena Luthor is with Andrea.Our selfless hero realises that with everything else this reality has to offer she needed to stop, she clearly wasn’t meant to be with Lena, she decided that this is the reality that will hold.She flys off from National City to head to Gotham in search of, Alcohol, Kate, and may be some relief.  She finds the Alcohol, but ends up with an entirely different Brunette when into the bar walks, Maggie Sawyer.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Seven Year Itch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



> This was a request, I have done my best this isnt something I ship personally but I hope that I have done it justice, my Beta will correct at some point in case there are any mistakes.

Seven years, it had been seven lost, lonely years, exiled by her own inability to work out this problem. A year after the crisis, she was still no closer to having Lena back anywhere near as close to what they were before Lex showed her the truth. The original crisis she had spent time with Kate, alot of time with Kate and she had helped her understand her true feelings for Lena, she was in love with her and she vowed to win her back once this was finished. It worked out not perfectly but it worked out, Lena had come back to her to a degree and had helped her, but a year later, Lena was still refusing games nights, movie nights, and they had a once a week standing Lunch, it was not enough, Kara tried to push away the love she felt move on with this fractured relationship, her shattered heart but she couldn't. That was when she decided to do this, she stole the waverider, she could spend eternity here doing this and then drop it back with no one knowing what she had done.

She looked around the control room and there were papers and equations everywhere, it looked like an old war time battle room, the kryptonian sciences the words the options spread all over the floor the counters. She pulled herself from the floor and grabbed the bottle of rum. Kara couldn't remember exactly when she had taken to drinking to numb the pain, she had given Alex and Lena so much grief for just this action, she laughed with no humor as she stood and headed to the room she had been using to sleep it off. Dejected, depressed and drunk she flopped down and looked at the picture. Her Alex and Lena, smiling cuddled together, how different she was now, where the light was, the paragon of hope now. Seven years and so many attempts it was hard to keep it all straight in her mind. She looked at the photo and started to cry, “your doing this for them, for you, to restore hope, you need them”

Sleep was restless, although the drunken stupor was enough to keep the vivid and terrifying dreams from pulling her to consciousness, not really a blessing but more a curse. All the failed attempts playing out, she met with herself gave her a new plan a new option, and then she would go to the wave rider and return to the point she stole it to see what it had done. Every time there was a happy realisation that her and Lena were ok, there was a price. The one where a year after crisis her and Lena were engaged, was so amazing until the information hit her, Oliver, Barry, Alex and Sara, all gone, all dead. She had everything she wanted with Lena but lost so much. There were ones where they were friends, but it appeared she couldn't have Lena as a friend even without losing something in return. These were still better than some of the options, there were ones where Lena was dead, somewhere she was evil, some where she hated her so much that her office was literally lined with Kryptonite. The visions slipped through and as morning approached the kryptonian woke up her head was fuzzy, and it hurt, her stomach lurched and she sat on the bed, looking over at the photo, she shook her head. Seven years and she was no closer to a world where that photo was a possibility.

Her own scent was making her feel sick, when was the last time she showered, she didn't remember she pulled herself out of the suit and stepped into the shower, she thought back to the images that Myxi had shown her, maybe if there was no hope she should stop, just return the wave rider and live the half life she had, but she held a small spark in her that never left, because she loved Lena. She went into the command room after her shower and looked at the mess. She must have been really drunk the place was a mess but as she looked at the interlocking equations she spotted something and grinned. Her drunken state may have been useful after all, she set the time and coordinates and sound herself infront of herself, she gave her the information and headed back to the wave rider ten minutes later she was landing on the balcony at LCorp at the exact day she stole the wave rider she had one hour, one hour to get the memories to come in and assess the timeline, the quickest way was always to see Lena. She tapped on the window, and held her breath.

“Kara, that is not an entrance, I keep telling you that, you're early, oh have you come to tell me you can't help me out tonight? I mean it's ok if you can't, but you really should come in via the front, If Andrea catches you here without being signed in again it's going to be hard to keep your identity from her. She knows I know who you are and she is good with me not telling her but still, I don't want it to damage the relationship you know.”

Kara took a breath, Lena was happy and cheery that was something, Andrea didn't know who she was again a plus, she was due to help Lena with something and that suggested that they were close at least. She had a relationship of some description with Andrea, Kara knew it had hurt her when she lost her friend all those years ago, everything seemed good so far.

“No, um no I can still help you, I just um, I dropped by to see that everything was still um, on track”

Lena raised a brow at her and smiled softly, Kara had not stuttered around like this in a while something was off, there was a look in her eyes that she couldn't place and something was definitely different with the woman, she walked across the room and gave her a hug, not the long ones they used to share but still full and firm. She pulled back hands , resetting on the hero's arms as she smiled.

“Well my anxiety is through the roof and I am convinced that this is not going to go well but then I know that is just the voice of my mother in my head, the flowers and the ring are ready and on their way thanks to my assistant going to get them now, you are bringing her favorite dish from her favorite place in Italy for dinner, everything is on track, all I need to do is change and hope that when she arrives, I don't mess up the proposal and she says yes. God I am such a useless lesbian some times. How can I manage the company and the board, but fall to pieces when she smiles at me?”

Kara’s heart sank she was sure that she had it this time, well she still had enough time to visit Alex and then get back to the Waverider to try again the memories had not hit yet, she was kind of glad about that she didn't want to see someone else that was again not her with Lena but she was also lonely seven years with only a hour here and there with the people she loved was hard. She pulled Lena in for a second hug and then smiled.

“That explains the heart rate, You have got this Lena, I will be back with the food don't worry”

Kara knew she would not be back with food she would be back on the wave rider she smiled and waved heading off to the balcony before taking to the sky, she zeroed in to Alex’s heart and headed to her, it was an unfamiliar place but Alex was definitely in there, she landed on a balcony and tapped the window, before stepping inside, she looked into the room where there was a very pregnant Alex laying with her head on Kelly’s lap. They both looked up and smiled at her.

“Hey Kara, how are things with Lena? It's the big day huh, god a year ago I never thought I would forgive her and now here I am, working for her, in an amazing home Kelly and I can afford because of the change in work, waiting to know if I need to get fitted for some horrendous suit, sheesh I am even looking forward to it, damn the pregnancy hormones they are making me soft”

“You have always been soft my love, it isn't like you could have written those amazing wedding vows if you were not.”

Kara took in the scene, Kelly and Alex were married, Alex was pregnant, she was working for Lena, earning enough to have the home she wanted and close to Lena, Kara was close to her too she could tell that, damn this version was almost perfect, almost. Kara spent a few moments talking to the couple before excusing herself. She needed to think, she flew towards CATCO and stuttered to a stop seeing a familiar figure on the balcony, Cat Grant what was she doing there? Then they hit the memories. All at once she almost fell out of the sky, Oliver was ok, there was no destruction of the multiverse, Lex had been stopped and Lena had saved her, it was her love for Andrea and andreas love for her that had caused the changed, Alex and Kelly had the most beautiful wedding and Alex was having twins, biologically for both as Lena had worked with Kara to make a birthing Matrix. Cat Grant had come back from washington and taken back the mantle as editor in chief, pulling CATCO back from the brink, removing William. Nia and Brainy oh god they were together again, Nia was a junior reporter and a hero of her own, Winn, Rao he was back from the future, and he was staying, J’onn and M’gann were back together, Eliza was now working in National city with LCorp, Lena giving her everything she needed to finish her research, they were all together perfect, except she was without Lena. Kara was now Superwoman, she was working with the DEO and the government on important alien relations, there were so many saves, so many things that she had achieved. A tear ran from her eyes, the inventions and oh, oh Rao Lena had done it, she had cured cancer, she drifted to the nearest roof and sobbed.

She realised that her and Lena made each other better, she had always believed it but this was the proof, it was so close to perfect for everyone but her. She sighed and looked at the time, she had ten minutes, and the loop would close, she couldn't do it, she couldn't allow all those people to die for her own selfish heart. Lena was so happy, that was what she wanted, sure she wanted to be the source of it but that was apparently not to be, and she was tired, tired of living without hope, without her friends and family, and this world gave her everything else and even things she didn't know she wanted. She flew to get the food Lena needed and dropped it off, missing her window for the wave rider, and then flew to Gotham to see Kate, she wouldn't be able explain everything but at least she would have someone to talk to and drink with. She needed to stop drinking but one more night, just to drown the sorry before she became a participant in this almost perfect life. Kate wasn't there, she walked around the city for a while before spotting a bar and slipped inside, the aliens in there were mingling with the humans, there was a lightness about gotham. She smiled and shook her head, before heading to the bar and ordering a shot. She lost track of how many she had.

“Hey Little Danvers, this is not the kind of place that I thought I would see you, well hell Gotham isn't the place I thought I would find you what you doing here?”

Kara had turned to see a familiar face, smiling with dimples on show wide and eyes sparkling, Maggie, that was a blast from the past, she sighed, the break up had been rough but in this new timeline, her and Alex were back talking and things were good, she shook her head this place would take some getting used to.

“Well I was here to see a friend, and to get drunk, but well Kate was busy and so I am here drinking alone. Hi Maggie”

“Kate as in Kane? Well she is out of town helping someone called Oliver, she said she would be back but I don't know when, since when has Little Danvers been a drinker, and the hard stuff too. Want some company”

Kara didn't want to be around all the happy people in her life, not tonight, she was giving up what she wanted for them all and she just wanted one night to wallow. Maggie seemed the same mostly, they had not been close, close, but she was someone that Kara felt comfortable with, she knew her secrets and well it was better than nothing.

“Why not better than drinking alone”

“Well isn't that a resounding and appealing way to accept an offer, shit Danvers whatever has happened to take the shine off is affecting your manners, Luckily I am not one for airs and graces, I like direct, come on”

She grabbed two bottles, one human one Alien and headed to the booth in the back, they chatted for a while and even played a few games of pool soon they were both very drunk, Maggie remembered thinking that there was something very different, after all, Danvers had matched her drink for drink and she couldn't handle a single shot before. Drunk sullen Kara was something else, but Maggie was used to that combination, she dated Kate after all she couldn't help but smirk after the initial shock subsided when Kara leaned in and said.

“Is it true, that the best way to forget someone is to fuck someone else?”

The thing within Lesbian circles is that they are small and often there are multiple partnerships within a friendship group especially when there is drinking involved, but Maggie looked at Kara, she was Alex’s baby sister, she knew this was a boundary but the alcohol corsing through her was impairing her judement, she raised her brow in challenge and looked at Kara, there was something different about her, an edge she didnt have before, new scars in her psyche she was damaged, just Maggies type, damn it she thought to herself, Alex will kill her for this, but she had been going through a dry spell and damn it if she wasnt extreamly turned on by this new baby Danvers.

Kara moved so quickly that Maggie was knocked into the booth, Kara’s eager lips crashing against Maggies. Sloppy greedy kisses, clashing teeth and tongues mixing together in a fight, a dominating need, both women fierce in their determination to come out on top to take control, Kara’s hands gripped the smaller woman's hips and moved her back further as she squeezed them hard, a moan and wince from the younger woman the pain tipping her over a little more, her hands in response finding her way under the button down and scratching into the skin of the woman on top of her. Maggie threw her weight behind the move as she twisted pushing Kara over, the drunk Kryptonian moving under the pressure and both women crashing to the floor, Maggie landing on top of her, she pushed her thigh hard into her core, harder than she would with someone else, and Karas head had fallen back giving Maggie access to the column of her neck, she surged forward biting and sucking the flesh as Kara moaned and gripped her ass raising her own leg as she ground up to meet Maggie's thigh.

“That's not the place for this Ladies, move it along or stop before we get more of a show.”

Kara had snarled as they were interrupted and Maggie sat back on her haunches pulling Kara forward, telling her that her apartment was close, they struggled to their feet and left the bar they had got a block before Kara was thrusting the smaller woman into the wall of an Ally and lifting her off the floor, assaulting her mouth and neck again, Maggie in return had gripped her hair and fisted it roughly, there was nothing romantic about this, they both had frustrations to get out. Maggie dipped to her neck and bit her again, the gasp came out of her as the bite was countered with a hard thrust from Kara’s hips into her, her pussy was flooding, wet needy and throbbing. She had no idea that Kara would be so rough, she could feel how the raw power was being just restrained not to break her but definitely not softening the blows as they slammed together. Kara pulled her up a little and pulled up the shirt, grasping at her breast and nipping through the fabric of the bra as she squeezed and pinched the nippled. Maggie's hands grasping at her ass and her hair pulling her closer with her legs. Wanting more friction, more of Kara she suddenly needed her back at her place.

“Two blocks down on the left, third block of flats, top floor last flat, fucking move before I strip you and fuck you in this Alley Kara, now”

The movement was swift and before she registered the speed or movement they were at Maggie's front door, she lowered her hand and pulled her keys, opening the door, she pushed Kara in to the door as it closed and placed her hand on the heroines chest pulling open the shirt and stripping it off her. The clothes are discharged as the rough kisses continue as they move through the door, Maggie pushed up on to the kitchen counter, shirt and bra removed as Kara started to lavish her breasts, sucking hard on the nipples, biting the soft flesh, there is no finesse, there are bruises showing already littering Maggie's breasts as Kara continues her rough handling, gripping her hip with one hand pulling her closer to the edge. Maggie's moans are rough and hard, each bite producing a gutteral sound from the badass cop, as Kara pulls her she pushes off colliding with the hero. She stumbles back and Maggie's hands go to her pants as she pushes her over the edge of the couch and removes her pants before landing on her kissing her rough and palming her breasts, she pinches hard on her right nipple and kara moans out.

“Fuck harder”

Maggie obliges before moving down to suck her nipple roughly catching it between her teeth as she bites down and flicks it hard with her tongue. Kara arches into it and again connects her thigh with Maggie's pussy, feeling the heat there and the scent of Maggie is hitting her nose, it's a heady scent she must be wet and Kara can't wait to feel it for herself. Maggie moans at the connection and rubs against the thigh as she bites again on the nipple and scratches her nails down over the other breast and the perfect abs that are there, she doesn't even try to monitor her own nails knowing it won't hurt the Kryptonian. She is rewarded by another hard thrust into her throbbing cunt as the perky pink nipple springs under her nail. Kara rolls them and they tumble to the floor, Kara not even bothering to deal with the pants, she just shreds the jeans that she found in her way and ripped off the panties. The arousal creates a thick trail on her thigh. Kara spreads her legs as she pushes her hands up her thighs and then pushes her fingers into her tight and wet slit. There was a gasp but Maggie didn't need teasing, her fingers pounded fast and furious, the pressure speed and strength just shy of painful, her fingers curling into her pushing hard on the spot on her front wall. She dips down and starts to nip at the breast that is being thrust forward at her. Maggie cums hard and quick, the supers speed shattering her resolve. Maggie groaned and moaned loudly as she came hard, surprised at how quick Kara had managed to get her off.

“Bedroom, Naked”

Kara had sped her to the bedroom, removed the last of her clothes and Maggie grabbed her strap and harnessed herself up, Kara’s eyes were wide as she was pushed over the bed and Maggie took her from behind, hard and fast reaching around to stimulate her clit as she fucked her from behind, she was hungry to show the super who was in charge, it was clear that they were both trying to dominate each other hurt each other, to take away the numbness or pain that they were in. Maggie slammed into her, bottoming out and then continued to pound into her slapping her ass as she left her clit devoid of stimulation. The whimper from the super at the loss of contact was music to Maggie's ears as was the gasp over the slap she continued to slap her as she pounded into her and then, as she could feel the twitching she moved back and pinched her clit hard making the super cum for her. She screamed out loud, and Maggie grinned. She pulls out and Kara rolls grabbing Maggie by the hips and pulling her onto the bed. She repositions them so that she is laying on her back and Maggie is positioned over her mouth, she is dripping into her mouth and Kara laps it up.

Gripping tightly into those rounded hips she pulls Maggie down and latches on her clit sucking hard the gasp is met by a smirk from Kara as Maggie grips the headboard and starts to rock on the woman's mouth. Kara's tongue is flitting all over her, vibrating on her clit, pushing into her, drinking her in. she uses a little arctic breath which caused a scream from Maggie, Kara rounds her one hand on her ass and the other snaking between her thighs, she pushes two fingers into her cunt and continues to vibrate and suck her clit, Maggie rocks harder grinding harder and hader as Kara grips her ass, then she moved her finger circling Maggie's ass hole, and pushing. Maggie grinds faster and she slips the finger in her ass. There are now three fingers sliding in and out of Maggies throbbing pussy, one in her ass, she is gasping and moaning as she rocks, teeth tongue and lips are surrounding her clit, stimulating her to the point that she can feel the next orgasm starting to wash over her, she pushes harder until Maggie is screaming over and over until her voice is hoarse. Maggie collapses and catches her breath, Kara is laying there not yet satiated and stared at the ceiling.

A few moments later Maggis is pulling her to the edge of the bed, she kneels down and pushes her legs wide, she dips down and licks through the pulsating pussy slick with need, and grinned as Kara moans again and arches into it. Maggie settled and pinned down her hips as best as she could as she started to lick and suck her, she lavished her lips, her entrance her clit, she bit hard and pulled lightly on the clit which produced a gasp. She started to slip her fingers in, “more, more, more” Kara is begging and after a number of thrusts she found her hand disappearing into the perfect pussy. She created a fist and started to pump as she sucked and bit her clit. “Faster harder.” Fuck, Maggie thought, how much can she take, she threw away any care she had been holding and thrust as hard and as far as she could into her faster and faster and she nipped and sucked licking her clit, until there was finally a scream from Kara, Maggie continued pushing through her sensitivity until she spiralled into a second orgasm, and Kara squirted covering maggies arm and face with her cum. She slipped out of her and kissed her clit as she slipped up the bed to lay next to her. Both finally out of energy need and ability.

“Fuck that was just what I needed”

The two women expressed as they passed out, in the morning Kara woke up with a familiar hangover, but in a very unfamiliar place, she tried to remember what she had been doing when she looked over at Maggie in the bed covered in bruises and bite marks, her eyes wide as she gasped. The other woman opened her eyes and looked at her, raising her brow. Fuck she was perfectly sore, but damn it what was she thinking fucking Kara.

“Guess this is Baby Danvers first drunk one nighter huh?”

“I need to stop drinking, fuck Maggie I am sorry look at you. After the last seven years pining for a woman that I can't ever have, in solitude, that, Rao fuck, I need to stop drinking, that was what I needed, but I was kind of planning on it being Kate, shit Maggie, I have hurt you, Don’t tell Alex”

“Dont tell her that I had angry drunk sex with her sister or that her sister was planning on fucking bat woman?”

“You can be an ass Sawyer”

“Something I noticed you liked very much Supergirl”


End file.
